


(DISCONTINUED)In Reviewing The Affairs Of Alexander Hamilton

by Cats_And_Potatoes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BAMF Angelica, But fun, Cinnamon Roll Eliza, Clueless Peggy, Desk Sex, Do not touch laf, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Help, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innocent John Laurens, Les go, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Maybe - Freeform, Modern Era, Not, Oh God Yes, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phillip does not exist, SIN WITH ME, Smooth Thomas, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Totally, Work In Progress, heck, i can tag, i have sinned, i need mental help, if i could drink, like always, poor maria, possibly, wonder who is under that tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_And_Potatoes/pseuds/Cats_And_Potatoes
Summary: Eight.Eight Friends.Eight Names.Eight Faces.Eight Lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

John.

 

He was just a friend, I swear.

But it took one night to change that.

It was February. We were at the bar with Laf and Herc. I am pretty sure Aaron was there too, sulking in the corner. John was drunk, and I was too. We walked to a hotel, because we were incapable of hailing a taxi. After we got a room, (and glares from employees) I noticed a single bed, and the 0.03% that was sober tried to get another room. Then you told me you were cold, and and I laid down next to you.

It was as innocent as that.

But I was smitten.

Months passed and we acknowledged something was happening between us. Or, he did. I never wanted to. I couldn´t. Nobody could know. Despite John´s pleas, we kept it underwraps. Until that day, when everything flipped upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My god you people read my trash thanks.
> 
> Inspired by Hurts Like Hell by Fluerie and animation by caw-chan

Laurens.

 

John Laurens.

 

My equal.

 

The water to my fire.

 

I loved.

 

I loved.

 

I lost. 

 

I never sleep anymore.

 

I can't.

 

Not without seeing you like that.

 

You know.

 

It hurts.

 

Like hell it does.

 

Nobody will ever hold that key to my heart again.

 

Or so I thought.


	3. A/N

So guys umm

 

this might not be as smutty as previously thought

 

but i am leaving in the tags in case

 

you still might have your desk sex

 

maybe


	4. Chapter 3

It was a dance for Christ sakes. 

 

I was with Laf, and then I saw a girl with curly brown hair.

 

We talked and then she led me to what might have been the most beautiful woman in the world.

 

Her hair was black and silky smooth. Her skin, flawless. Her dress, a blue like the oceans of the earth.

 

Don't think of water Alexander.

 

I was enchanted, but I could tell the feeling was reciprocated.

 

3 months

 

I proposed. I couldn't spend another minute not by her side.

 

Everything was perfect.

 

But demons seem to arrive when least expected.


End file.
